Secret of My Love
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: "Siapa kau?" / "Kau pacarku?" / "Aku akan membiarkannya, asal ia bahagia." / "Dia itu pacarmu!" / "AKu mencintaimu." / "Kau pengganggu." / "Aku akan pergi. kau bisa bahagia... sekarang." /
1. Chapter 1

Secret of My Love

Chapter I

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_Semuanya terasa indah pada mulanya_

_Pelukan hangat _

_Genggaman erat_

_Semua yang sulit dilupa dalam waktu yang singkat_

.

Hinata menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya mebelalak tak percaya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha memutar kembali kalimat yang baru saja ditangkap oleh pendengarannya. Serentetan kalimat yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup tak keruan.

"Eh?" hanya 2 kata itulah yang dapat diucap Hinata yang tengah dilanda kebingungan dahsyat.

"Aku biasanya tidak menerima penolakan," Sasuke berkata dingin seolah tak menyadari perubahan yang dialami oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Hyuuga, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Kali ini, Hinata menyadari bahwa pendengarannya tak salah lagi. Memang benar kalimat yang baru di dengarnya itu. Hinata ingin sekali menampar pipinya sendiri, berharap semua ini mimpi. Tapi tangannya terlalu kaku untuk menggapai si pipi _chubby_ yang mungkin terasa jauh hingga beribu – ribu kilometer.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san," Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Otaknya terus berputar mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali menagih jawaban Hinata.

Keringat mulai mengucur membasahi pelipis Hinata. Ia menyukai Naruto, tapi itu dulu. Ia telah menyadari bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan hanya akan menorehkan luka dalam jika ia terus mempertahankan cintanya itu. Berpindah hati mungkin jawaban yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang melanda hati Hinata. Berkali – kali Hinata mencoba _move on_ kepada berpuluh – puluh cowok yang mengincar gadis anggun ini. Tapi hasilnya benar – benar nihil. Tak satu pun berhasil menaklukan hati gadis Hyuuga yang hanya terarah pada Naruto.

Hingga datanglah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang murid baru yang desas – deususnya suka pada Hinata pada pandangan pertama. Pangeran tampan yang segera menjadi populer ini tak banyak berkomentar. Toh, Hinata juga tak peduli dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Menurutnya, Sasuke bagaikan patung es berjalan. Namun, tak disadarinya bahwa justru patung es yang dijauhinya itu kini meleleh di hadapannya. Berusaha mengeluarkan aura hangat yang justru tampak mengerikan bagi Hinata.

Sekali lagi, Hinata kembali sadar bahwa ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang benar – benar sulit. Hinata menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Ia telah memutuskan.

"Ba-baiklah," Hinata berharap ia memilih hal yang benar.

Si bungsu Uchiha tersenyum tipis. Sejurus kemudian, ia telah memeluk erat gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak Hinata mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Hinata yang awalnya sangat sulit untuk membuka perasaannya pada Sasuke kini hanya membuka pintu hatinya untuk Sasuke seorang. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Atau mungkin sangat. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke.

Lusa nanti, mereka akan merayakan setahun hubungan mereka. Hinata sudah menyiapkan kado untuk kekasih tercintanya itu. Kado yang masih ia rahasiakan walau Sasuke memohon untuk memeberitahu sedikit tentangnya. Sasuke juga sudah menyiapakan sesuatu untuk Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku tebal.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata.

"Aku ada janji dengan…"

"Kiba dan Shino lagi?" Sasuke memotong jawaban kekasihnya.

Hinata hanya bisa berpasrah. Ia mengangguk pelan mengiyakan jawaban Sasuke. Ia, Kiba, dan Shino sudah lama berteman baik. Sejak kecil. Jadi, mereka sering berkumpul bersama walau hanya sekedar belajar atau mengerjakan PR. Sifat ketiganya memang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Namun, itu tak menjadi halangan untuk merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Aku akan menunggumu kali ini," Sasuke kembali beralih kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku akan sangat lama. Klub kami sedang ramai. Banyaknya yang memesan kerajinan tangan buatan klub kami. Masak aku meninggalkan klub dalam waktu penting seperti ini," Hinata membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya memberi jawaban singkat. "Baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum senang merayakan kemenangannya.

.

.

.

"Wah," Hinata merentangkan tangannya. "Sudah selesai."

"Akhirnya," Kiba melempar hasil kerajinan terakhirnya.

"Guk," Akamru, anjing Kiba, menyahut tuannya.

Hinata melirik Shino yang sibuk berkutat dengan serangganya. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam tangan ungu muda, pemberian Sasuke saat ulangtahunnya. Sudah pukul 6 sore. Hinata segera bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Aku harus pulang," Hinata menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Sayonara."

Kiba melambai dengan semangat kepada Hinata yang segera disambut dengan gonggongan Akamaru. Sementara Shino hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Hinata melangkah melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Suasana terlihat sangat sepi. Tak Nampak murid – murid yang selalu memenuhi lapangan. Semua sudah pulang. Hinata bersenandung kecil menuju halte bus. Untung saja bus hari ini tidak terlalu penuh, sehingga ia masih mendapat tempat duduk.

Hinata duduk dekat dengan jendela. Ia sangat suka memandang keramaian kota Konoha. Kota yang padat dengan penduduk namun sangat makmur dan sejahtera. Tak nampak kemacetan lalu lintas maupun polusi udara yang biasanya mendiami kota – kota besar.

Tiba – tiba seorang lelaki duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata menoleh sekilas. Laki – laki aneh dengan jaket tebal menyelubungi tubuhnya.

_Jelas – jelas bus ini sangat panas, tapi mengapa laki – laki itu justru memakai jaket tebal itu? Dasar lelaki aneh. _Batin Hinata.

Tak lama, karena keadaan bus yang semakin ramai, lelaki itu menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Hinata. Berusaha memberi sedikit tempat duduk untuk seorang wanita tua. Hinata tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aroma _mint_ yang sangat khas di indera penciuman Hinata. Ia memakai parfum yang sangat dikenal Hinata. Parfum_ mint_. Hinata memandang lelak itu dengan saksama. Hati kecilnya mengatakan itu adalah Sasuke. Dalam sekali sentakan, Hinata membuka topi yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Sa…" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Eh?" seorang lelaki tua yang awalnya Hinata kira adalah Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Hinata.

Wajah Hinata segera bersemu merah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Go-gomen nasai." Ucapnya gugup.

Lelaki tua itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali meletakkan topinya di atas kepalanya yang hampir botak itu. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah keramian kota. Mungkin ia hanya sedang merindukan Sasuke sehingga ia menganggap lelaki tua itu adalah Sasuke.

Bus yang ditumpangi Hinata tiba – tiba berhenti. Hinata menarik tasnya lalu turun daari bus. Ia menghela nafas lega. Tiba – tiba teleponnya berbunyi. Hinata mengecek ponsel layar sentuhnya itu. SMS dari Sasuke. Ia segera membukanya.

_Lusa nanti aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu. –Sasuke._

Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap SMS itu. Ia benar – benar tidak sabar menyambut lusa nanti. Hari yang akan menjadi hari teristimewa baginya.

.

.

.

Hinata membongkar isi lemari besarnya. Jemarinya mencari – cari gaun yang pantas dipakainya untuk merayakan setahun hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tak lama, ia menarik sebuah gaun ungu muda bermotif bunga – bunga kecil. Gaun yang sangat manis, hadiah dari kakaknya, Neji, beberapa waktu lalu. Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia segera bersiap – siap untuk pergi.

Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dihiasi oleh jepit yang berawarna senada dengan gaunnya. Ia mencari sepatu yang putih yang biasa ia pakai. Sekali lagi, ia memandang pantulan dirinya dalam cermin.

"Sempurna," Hinata berbisik kecil.

Dengan sedikit terburu – buru, Hinata menyambar tas kecilnya lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah menunggu lengkap dengan mobilnya. Begitu menyadari kehadiran Hinata, Sasuke segera tersenyum kecil. Hinata menyambut senyum Sasuke dengan pelukan.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Sasuke sembari membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Baiklah," Hinata masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari ke belakang kemudi. Melajukan mobilnya membelah kota.

.

.

.

"I-ini…" Hinata menatap tak percaya kearah pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lebih dari suka," Hinata masih takjub.

Tentu saja. Sasuke menyulap sebuah taman yang sederhana menjadi taman yang begitu romantis. Taman dimana mereka berkenalan untuk pertama kalinya. Taman dimana Hinata menerima ciuman pertamanya dari Sasuke. Taman penuh kenangan dengannya dan Sasuke.

"Ayo dimakan," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah piring berisi makanan lezat. "Aku yang membuatnya khusus untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kukira Sasuke-kun tidak bisa memasak," canda Hinata.

"Tch. Masakanku adalahyang terenak setelah masakanmu," Sasuke membalas candaan Hinata.

Hinata tertawa renyah. Ia memasukan potongan ayam ke mulutnya sementara Sasuke terdiam menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"Enak," Hinata mengomnetari masakan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke justru yang mebelalak tak percaya mendengar komentar Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali memasukan potongan ayam ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke menarik nafas lega.

Tiba – tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu. Ia segera menarik sesuatu berbungkus dari tasnya.

"Aku telah menyiapkan ini," Hinata menunjukan sebuah kotak berlapis kertas kado yang manis.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke memandang kado itu dengan heran.

"Buka saja," Hinata menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membukanya perlahan. Di dalamnya tampak gelang kecil. Gelang itu dihiasi oleh logam yang berukir nama keduanya.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini kekanak – kanakan, tapi aku rasa itu dapat memperkuat hubungan kita. Setiap kali Sasuke-kun melihat gelang itu, Sasuke-kun kan teringat aku. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku mengenakan gelang yang sama," dengan bangga Hinata menunjukan gelang yang ia pakai.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik gelang itu lalu memakainya. "Aku harus memakainya seperti ini?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan selalu menyimpannya dan akan aku pakai selalu. Aku janji," Sasuke berjanji.

"Benarkah? Aku juga," Hinata ikut berjanji.

Keduanya tertawa. Kembali menikmati hidangan buatan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi.

"Bagaimana kalu ke taman hiburan? Sudah lama kita tak ke sana,"

"Baiklah,"

Sasuke kembali berfokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Perlahan, ia membelokan mobilnya melwati perempatan yang ramai. Tak sadar, sebuah mobil sedan dari arah berlawanan sedang melaju kearah mobil Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke menyadari hal itu berusaha menghindari tabrakan tapi…

Semuanya terlanjur hitam…

.

.

.

"A-aku dimana?" Hinata meraba kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Sasuke. Dimana dia? Apakah ia selamat?"

"Tenanglah, Hinata," Hiashi, sang ayah, menenangkan putrinya.

"Sasuke. Aku harus melihat dia," Hinata berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Kondisimu belum stabil," Hiashi menahan putrinya.

"Aku harus melihatnya!" mata Hinata mulai berkaca – kaca.

Hiashi menyerah. Ia pasrah membimbing putirnya ke kamar Sasuke. Tampaklah ayah dan ibu Sasuke serta kakaknya, Itachi sedang menunggu di luar.

"Hinata, kau baik – baik saja?" Mikoto, ibu Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata yang berjalan dipapah Hiashi.

"Mikoto baa-san, dimana Sasuke?" Hinata segera menanyakan kabar Sasuke.

Mikoto menunuduk tak menjawab. Ia tahu, Hinata sangat menyanyangi Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata sudah ia anggap sebagai putinya sendiri. Melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang, Mikoto tak sampai hati untuk memberitahukannya pada Hinata.

"Ia… koma…" Mikoto tetap menunduk.

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan 1 fanfic lagi walaupun mungkin pendek. Tapi, author harap bisa menyenangkan readers. Chapter 2 akan author post kamis nanti karena libur hehehe. Jangan lupa review-nya readers. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Secret of My Love

Chapter II

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_Namun, semua terlanjur berubah_

_Secepat kau mencintaiku_

_Secepat pandangan kita bertemu_

_Secepat detik berlalu_

_Hingga tinggalah tatapan dinginmu_

.

.

Review Chapter I:

Mikoto menunuduk tak menjawab. Ia tahu, Hinata sangat menyanyangi Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata sudah ia anggap sebagai putinya sendiri. Melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang, Mikoto tak sampai hati untuk memberitahukannya pada Hinata.

"Ia… koma…" Mikoto tetap menunduk.

.

.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang, membiarkan angin semilir meniup helai demi helai rambutnya yang terikat rapi. Iris matanya menatap kosong ke jalanan yang terbilang ramai. Tak berapa lama, ia membelokan sepedanya kearah sebuah bangunan bernuansa putih.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak kejadian itu. Selama itulah Sasuke koma. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam dunia nyata. Hinata kesepian. Tak lagi ada pelukan hangat yang menantinya. Tak ada lagi tatapan hangat setiap paginya. Tak ada lagi iris _onyx_ yang menatapnya.

Selama itulah, Hinata mengunjungi Sasuke setiap hari. Menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya untuk Sasuke seorang. Ia merawat Sasuke bergantian dengan kedua orangtuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Setiap hari, Hinata akan duduk di samping Sasuke, menceritakan setiap kejadian yang dialaminya di sekolah, seakan Sasuke ikut mengalaminya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia memarkir sepedanya lalu dengan cepat melangkah melewati pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah pintu bercat hijau. Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan senang bercampur takut yang sangat sulit diekspresikan. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Hinata berusaha menepis perasaan itu lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Kon'nichiwa," sapa Hinata.

Hinata diam membeku. Suasana berubah menjadi dingin baginya. Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Hinata ingin sekali menampar dirinya, memastikan ia tidak bermimpi.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata tercekat.

Lelaki yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu menoleh. Iris matanya menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu tak menunujukan respon seperti yang diharapkan Hinata. Namun, apa peduli Hinata. Kakinya berlari ke arah Sasuke dan tangannya terulur merangkul Sasuke. Tak peduli bahwa kedua orangtua Sasuke ada di situ, tepatnya di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau telah sadar," isaknya pelan.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menghentikan isaknya. Matanya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Berharap adanya kilat kebohongan dari kekasihnya itu. Namun, tak ia temukan. Semuanya hampa.

"Kau… tak mengenalku?" tanya Hinata putus asa.

Sasuke tak memberi respon. Ia hanya terus menatap dingin ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita bicara di luar," Mikoto menarik lengan Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata pasrah mengikuti Mikoto. Perasaannya semakin tak enak. Perlahan, ia menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hinata," Mikoto menatap Hinata lembut. Tangannya terulur mengusap punggung tangan Hinata. "Bukankah Sasuke sangat mencintaimu?"

Hinata menatap Mikoto dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Tanpa perlu jawaban, baa-san tahu, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu," lanjut Mikoto, membuat Hinata semakin bingung. "Tapi keadaannya berbeda sekarang."

"Maksud baa-san?" Hinata menatap Mikoto tak mengerti.

"Sasuke mengalami benturan yang hebat saat kecelakaan. Beruntung ia masih dapat selamat," Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Matanya menatap hamparan bunga yang indah. "Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hinata mulai tak sabar.

"Ia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya… termasuk kau,"

.

.

.

Hinata memnyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tangannya memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di sela kakinya, menyembunyikan isak tangis yang sama sekali tak dapat tertahan. Isak tangis yang semakin lama semakin menjadi, hingga membawanya kepada kejadian itu..

_Flashback…_

"_Jangan bercanda," Hinata tersenyum menatap Mikoto. Senyum pahit._

_Mikoto menggeleng. "Aku tahu ini berat."_

_Hinata menggeleng kuat. Kakinya berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Masih didapatinya pemandangan yang sama. Hanya kali ini, tak ada Fugaku di sisi Sasuke. _

"_Kau bohong kan? Kau tahu namaku kan?" Hinata mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan putus asa._

_Sasuke segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menunduk dalam–dalam. "Maafkan aku."_

_Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tangisnya pecah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam naungan tangannya. Sementara dingin menyelimuti keduanya._

_Flashback off…_

.

.

.

"Hinata, makan dulu," Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tak terdengar jawaban. Neji mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu, berusaha mencari suara kehidupan. Ia menghela nafas mendengar isak tangis Hinata. Sejenak ia ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Hinata," panggil Neji sambil mengintip pelan ke dalam.

Ia menatap kamar Hinata tak percaya. Kamar Hinata yang biasanya rapi, kini tampak berantakan. Barang-barang tampak tak beraturan. Ditaruh di sembarang tempat. Neji menatap bayangan Hinata yang meringkuk di atas lantai. Menyadari kehadiran Neji, Hinata segera bangkit, mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" Hinata memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengetuknya sekitar tiga kali," Neji meletakan nampan makanan di atas meja.

"Oh. Maaf," Hinata menunduk.

Neji mengehal nafas. "Aku telah mendengar soal Sasuke."

Hinata menatap Neji sedikit kaget. Sedetik kemudian, ia menunduk kembali, menatap lantai kamarnya yang tampak menarik baginya.

Neji menepuk pundak Hinata. "Semua pasti pernah mengalami kesulitan. Walaupun dalam hal cinta."

Hinata mengadah menatap Neji yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Aku juga pernah," Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Dengan Tenten nee-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Neji mengangguk. "Tapi, semua masalah itu akan cepat selesai, apabila kita tidak menyerah dalam menghadapinya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

Neji mengangguk kembali. "Hadapi masalahmu. Banyak teman-teman yang pasti akan mendukungmu."

Senyum Hinata merekah. "Arigatou, Neji nii-san."

.

.

.

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya tetap memegang gagang pintu dengan kuat. Ia ingin masuk, tapi hatinya mengatakan jangan masuk.

"Hinata," suara lembut itu mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata menoleh.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata bertanya dengan kaget.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku ingin menjenguk Sasuke. Aku juga membawa buah-buahan untuknya." Hinata mengacungkan keranjang berisi bermacam-macam buah. "Kau juga hendak menjenguknya? Tunggu, untuk apa aku menanyakan ini. kau sudah pasti setiap hari ke sini."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura. sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kudengar Sasuke hilang ingatan sebagian," Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Bahkan ia tak mengingatku." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Tenang saja. Kau saja tak diingatnya, apalagi aku," canda Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum. Tiba – tiba saja hati kecilnya merasakan sesuatu tak enak. Bagaimana jika ternyata Sasuke justru mengingat Sakura? Siapa yang tidak tahu. Sakura adalah teman kecil Sasuke. Kabarnya Sasuke mencintai Sakura saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Bahkan sempat berpacaran. Hal itu memang diiyakan oleh Sakura sendiri. Hinata berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh–jauh.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan. Sekali lagi, perasaan Hinata semakin tak enak. Ia semakin gelisah menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

"Kon'nichiwa," sapa Sakura riang.

Hinata mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Ia hendak tersenyum saat…

"Sakura?" nama itu sukses meluncur dari mulut si bunsu Uchiha membuat hati Hinata semakin teriris.

"K-kau mengingatku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman kecil," Sasuke tertawa. Ia menatap Sakura dengan hangat. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu Sasuke berikan pada Hinata.

"Kon'nichiwa," Hinata berusaha tegar.

"Kau lagi," Sasuke berkata dingin.

Ingin sekali Hinata lenyap saat itu juga. Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Maaf soal kemarin."

"Hn," Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sakura?"

"Baik-baik saja," Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Kita diberi banyak sekali PR hari ini. Huh, menyedihkan!" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke kembali tertawa. Hinata hanya berdiri berdiang. Ia merasa bagaikan pengganggu di antara keduanya.

"Betul kan Hinata?" Sakura bertanya kepada Hinata membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"I-iya," Hinata tergagap.

"Kau melamun," tawa Sakura.

"Gomen ne," Hinata menunduk.

"Tch. Kau seharusnya tidak ada di sini. Pengganggu," ujar Sasuke sembari membuang mukanya dari pandangan Hinata.

Hinata tercekat. Hatinya bagai tertusuk ribuan pisau di saat yang bersamaan. Ia menunduk, menghindari air matanya yang hampir mengalir. Sakura menyadari suasana dingin di antara keduanya menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menegur Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Memandang jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan langit yang mendung.

"Aku lebih baik pergi," Hinata melangkah keluar. "Jaa ne."

Sakura bangkit berusaha menahan Hinata, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. "Temani aku," ujarnya menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura kembali duduk.

"Hinata,"

.

.

.

Hinata tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Begitu keluar dari ruangan, tetes demi tetes air mata segera mengalir. Hinata menangis dalam diam. Merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Bodoh untuk mencintai Sasuke. Bodoh untuk berharap ia akan mengingatnya kembali. Bodoh menghabiskan waktu untuk seorang pemuda yang menyakiti hatinya. Bodoh!

Hikari berjalan dengan cepat. Membiarkan orang-orang memandangnya dengan wajah aneh. Begitu sampai di luar, hujan turun dengan lebat. Hinata menerobos hujan deras. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan. Hinata tetap berlari. Tak peduli betapa basah tubuhnya kini.

Tak sengaja, ia menabrak seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu terjatuh. Hikari yang segera menyadarinya segera membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

"Gomen nasai," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Iris biru safirnya menatap Hinata. Sesaat kemudian ia tercekat.

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Minna-san ^^! Akhirnya author sukses melancarkan Chapter II ! Hehehe… Gomen ne, telat update. Untuk chapter selanjutnya author tidak janji bisa cepet update karena ULUM semakin dekat. Kemungkinan satu bulan lagi… Gomen ne! Tapi author usahakan update secepatnya. Jangan lupa review ^^ Jaa ne~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Secret of My Love

Chapter III

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_Kau yang dulu hangat bagai perapian_

_Kini bagai es yang bertumpukan_

_Tatapan matamu yang dulu menatap dalam_

_Kini hanya tiggal kenangan_

.

.

Review Chapter II:

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Iris biru safirnya menatap Hinata. Sesaat kemudian ia tercekat.

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

"Na-naruto?" mata Hinata melebar.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Keduanya terpaku pada tempat masing-masing, membiarkan hujan lebat semakin mengguyur.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu," ajak Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu, seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya kembali. Wajah Hinata memerah. Kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Genggaman itu. Tak ada yang dapat memberi genggaman yang serupa.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke depan sebuah toko yang sudah lama tutup. Keduanya menghela nafas lega. Hinata duduk di atas bangku panjang yang sudah tua. Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Mungkin kecangungan menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

_Flashback…_

"_Naruto-kun," si kecil Hinata berlari kencang. Ranselnya bergoyang mengikuti gerak lincah kakinya. Rambut indigonya yang dipotong pendek ikut melambai, tertiup angin._

_Naruto membalikan badannya. Menatap sosok Hinata yang berlari mendekat. Tangannya terangkat, ia melambai dengan semangat. _

"_Hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto._

_Hinata berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Nafasnya terngah-engah. Ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya sementara Naruto sabar menunggu reaksi si gadis kecil. Dengan iris lavender-nya, Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam._

"_Hari ini," mata Hinata berbinar-binar menatap Naruto._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung._

"_Toko ramennya buka hari ini," Hinata semakin bersemangat._

"_Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Katanya besok."_

"_Mereka memajukan harinya. Aku dengar, lima puluh pelanggan pertama boleh memakan ramen gratis," Hinata mulai meloncat. "Ayo, kita ke sana!"_

"_Ayo!" Naruto menggandeng lengan Hinata, mengajaknya berlari melintas jalanan setapak._

_Hinata sedikit terburu-buru mengikuti lari Naruto yang kencang. Namun, senyumnya selalu mengembang, mengingat Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya._

"_Kita sampai! Whuaaa… ramainya…." Naruto memandang antrian pelanggan yang panjang. "Kita tidak mungkin masuk sebagai lima puluh pelanggan pertama."_

"_Kita coba saja," Hinata mulai mengantri diikuti Naruto._

"_Senangnya aku bisa makan ramen bersamamu," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba._

"_Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto bingung._

"_Aku suka makan ramen denganmu. Kau itu hangat seperti ramen yang baru masak," Naruto tersenyum lebar. _

_Hinata tersenyum. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku juga suka."_

_Flashback off…_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu di Amerika?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Lumayan. Tapi, berhubung pekerjaan otou-san sudah selesai, aku kembali lagi ke Jepang," Naruto menatap lurus ke depan.

"Senang mendengarnyam," ujar Hinata tulus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto. "Kudengar kau sudah punya pacar."

Hinata menunduk. "Ya, aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi, aku tidak tahu status hubungan kita sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi. Sesekali, Naruto memberi komentar.

"Jadi ia amnesia?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya, kata-kata dingin yang Sasuke lontarkan padanya.

"Tak apa. Suatu hari iya akan ingat padamu. Aku yakin," Naruto memberi semangat pada Hinata. "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata mengulang nama yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

Hinata memandang lurus. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kisah keempatnya memang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Hinata mengenal Naruto dan Sakura sejak kecil. Semasa SMP, barulah Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat itu pula, Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura. Saat itu juga, Naruto pindah ke Amerika mengikuti ayahnya yang pindah kerja.

"Hinata?" Naruto memanggil Hinata, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan… ia sedang merawat Sasuke-kun," Hinata menunduk. Ia tak pandai berbohong.

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya," jawab Hinata.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Keduanya sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak Sasuke sadar dari komanya, ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sejak itulah, Sasuke mulai kembali bersekolah. Sejak Sasuke amnesia, Hinata sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Beberapa kali Hinata melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa berpasrah, menerima ketidakjelasan status mereka saat ini.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang tengah melamun.

Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "H-ha'i."

"Kau melamun lagi," canda Naruto.

"Gomen ne," Hinata menunduk.

"Ayo makan. Sudah istirahat lho," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Entah magnet apa yang digunakan Naruto sehingga Hinata seakan terhipnotis mengikuti ajakan Naruto. Tangan Naruto menggenggam Hinata erat, membawanya menerobos kerumunan siswa maupun siswi.

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dalam poni rambutnya yang tebal. Tak sadar, mereka telah sampai di kantin.

"Tunggu di sini ya, aku mau memesan makanan," ujar Naruto sambil berlalu.

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya. Ia menatap sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah bercengkerama. Bercanda. Tertawa.

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya. Ia benci mendengar tawa itu. Ia benci melihat semuanya itu. Kakinya melangkah mundur, membawanya berlari. Naruto yang baru saja datang membawa makanan terperangah melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menjauhinya.

"Hinata!" teriaknya memanggil Hinata.

Hinata tetap berlari mejauh. Tak sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Hinata mengadah menatap orang yang ia tabrak.

"Sa-sasuke?" matanya melebar menatap sosok Sasuke yang menahan tangannya.

"Hinata!" Naruto sampai di tempat dimana Hinata berada. "Syukurlah kau ada di sini."

Hinata menunduk. Tangannya melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya sangat pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil terus melangkah.

Hinata diam menunduk. Ia menahan airmatanya yang hampir saja mengalir. Entah kenapa, Sasuke selalu saja bersikap dingin padanya. Tak tahukah hatinya menjerit sakit di dalam. Hinata memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh. Tak dihiraukannya para murid yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

Naruto memandang Hinata dari kejauhan dengan iba. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa hatinya sangat marah dan kesal pada Sasuke. Tak sadarkah Sasuke dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata. Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

Kemarahan Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Sasuke, mendorongnya membentur dinding. "Hinata! Tahukah kau hatinya terasa begitu sakit karena kelakukanmu! Kau menyakiti hatinya!" teriak Naruto tak sabar.

"Memangnya apa peduliku dengan gadis itu? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku," Sasuke tak menunjukan perlawanan.

"Tidakkah kau mengingatnya, hah?! Dia itu pacarmu!" Naruto meluapkan emosinya. "Pacar yang dulu kau sayangi, kau cintai, kau beri janji untuk tetap di sisinya!"

Mata Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Tuan Uchiha!" sekali lagi Naruto membenturkan tubuh Sasuke. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berapi-api. Lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke larut dalam kebingungannya.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku akan datang besok. Jaa.." Sakura melambai pada Ino yang semakin menjauh. Ia kembali berkutat dengan isi tasnya yang berantakan.

"Sakura," suara itu mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura membalikan badannya menatap sosok di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sakura berseri-seri. Wajahnya berubah seketika mendapati sosok Sasuke di sana.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura memang sedang dekat-dekatnya dnegan Sasuke. Tak dapat ia sangkal bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Dari dulu. Bahkan saat Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengannya, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berpindah hati pada Hinata, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke. Ia bahkan memendam rasa tak suka pada Hinata yang dicintai Sasuke. Walau berkali-kali ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa itu, namun, setiap kali pula rasa itu bertambah kuat.

Sekaranglah saatnya, dimana Sakura ingin menjadikan Sasuke miliknya seorang. Egois memang. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia tak ingin seorang pun mengambil Sasuke.

"Bisakah kaumenceritakan tentang masa laluku yang hilang?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura tak berkutik.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Hinata," jawab Sasuke. "Kumohon, hanya kau yang dapat kupercayai."

Sakura terdiam. Pilihan ada di tangannya. Ia bisa saja menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi itu juga berarti dia harus merelakan Sasuke lagi. Kalau ia mengarang cerita, Sasuke bisa saja akan terus bersamanya. Sakura terdiam. Ia telah memutuskan.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata itu… sahabatmu," Sakura menghela nafas.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata tak menyukai jika aku dan kau berpacaran, ia berusaha keras untuk memisahkan hubungan kita," Sakura meneteskan airmatanya.

Tak sadar, tangan Sasuke terulur mengelus rambut Sakura. Membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu di sisimu."

Sakura tetap menangis. Dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"_Maafkan aku, Hinata. Bolehkah aku egois? Sekali ini saja.." _

.

.

.

Hinata menahan tangis di balik pintu kelasnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sakura, sahabatnya, baru saja mengatakan hal yang tak benar mengenainya. Tentang dirinya. Apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Namun, Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Hinata sadar ia adalah pengecut. Selalu lari dari masalah. Tapi inilah dia. Ia hanya bisa pasrah pada kenyataan.

Kakinya terus berlari membawanya menerobos hujan deras. Haruskah seperti ini terus, Hinata? Hinata tak peduli. Ia terus berlari… tak tahu kemana ia terbawa.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau basah kuyup lagi?" Hiashi memandang Hinata khawatir. Tangannya segera mencari handuk lebar untuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya menunduk. Kesedihan masih terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya. Hiashi mengerti keadaan putrinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata membawanya duduk berhadapan.

"Hinata, otou-san tahu kau sednag dalam masalah besar," Hiashi membuka pembicaraan. "Otou-san juga tahu bahwa kita tidak baik lari dari masalah yang kita hadapi."

Hiashi menghela nafas berat. "Tapi, otou-san juga tidak bisa memaksamu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Melihatmu semakin tertekan dari hari ke hari…"

Hinata diam tertunduk. Hiashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kemejanya.

"Kau ingat dengan ini?" Hiashi mengulurkan selembar kertas.

Hinata menatapnya bingung. Ia membaca isi kertas itu perlahan-lahan. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Jadi beasiswa itu benar?" Hinata menatap kertas itu.

Hiashi mengangguk. Bulan lalu, Hinata memang ditawari beasiswa. Nilainya yang memang terbilang bagus, dan umurnya juga masih terbilang muda. Hinata ditawari masuk salah satu universitas ternama di Amerika. Kini, Hinata bimbang. Mungkin, ini jalan yang terbaik.

"Akan Hinata pikirkan.."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter III. Makasih banget buat para reviewers sekalian. Author jadi semangat banget pas ngeliat kalian dukung. Chapter selanjutnya author usahakan secepat mungkin ya. Semoga saja 2 minggu kedepan kelar. Jangan lupa review ya readers! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Secret of My Love

Chapter IV

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Happy Reading ^^

.

_Aku akan membiarkanmu_

_Aku akan meninggalkanmu_

_Aku akan melupakanmu_

_Asal kau… bahagia selalu_

.

.

Review Chapter III:

Hiashi mengangguk. Bulan lalu, Hinata memang ditawari beasiswa. Nilainya yang memang terbilang bagus, dan umurnya juga masih terbilang muda. Hinata ditawari masuk salah satu universitas ternama di Amerika. Kini, Hinata bimbang. Mungkin, ini jalan yang terbaik.

"Akan Hinata pikirkan.."

.

.

.

_Kriiiing…_

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi juga. Ia segera memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Tak sengaja, pandangannya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dipandangi, kembali memandang Hinata. Hinata segera menunduk dalam-dalam, sementara Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

Sakura memandang keduanya dari kejauhan. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tertunduk, tak berani bergerak dari tempatnya. _Apakah aku terlalu egois? Apakah aku benar-benar sekejam ini?_ tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. Sekali lagi ia hanya menggeleng. Berusaha menepis segala pikiran yang ada. Ia yakin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Hinata-chan, ayo pulang," ajak Naruto yang duduk di belakang Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Aku ikut," tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara.

"A-apa?" mata Hinata mebelalak tak percaya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, menatap Hinata tajam. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

Hinata tertunduk. "Tidak," jawabnya sepelan mungkin.

Sasuke mendengus lalu segera keluar dari kelas. "Ayo, cepat."

Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata. "Aku ikut ya."

Hinata mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya ia masih menyimpan perasaan tak enak, mengingat ia mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke kemarin. Hinata berusaha membuang pikiran itu. Bagaimanapun, Sakura tetaplah sahabatnya. Hinata yakin, Sakura melakukan hal itu karena suatu alasan. Ia tak pernah dapat memendam dendam pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura segera keluar kelas mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Tch, kalian lama," Sasuke mendecih dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu. Minum teh," ajak Sakura.

"Ide bagus," Naruto menyambut ide Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hinata ikut kan?" Sakura menatap Hinata.

"A-ano.." Hinata ragu.

"Kalau tidak mau ikut bialng saja," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Hinata semakin menunduk. Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata, menyemangatinya. "Ayo, ikutlah. Pasti menyenangkan."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa kesal. Kenapa ia tidak suka jika Naruto merangkul Hinata? Memang apa hubungan ia dengan gadis ini? Gadis yang bahkan berusaha menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke ingin sekali menyadarkan dirinya. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?!

"Ayo kita pergi," Sasuke kembali berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi ujian. Tak terasa ya, kita harus segera memilih universitas nih," Sakura menyeruput tehnya.

"Kau akan masuk universitas mana?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura merenung. "Entahlah. Mungkin, Konoha University. Kudengar, bidang kedokteran di sana bagus."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, kurasa aku akan masuk universitas yang sama. Tapi pastinya tidak masuk bidang kedokteran. Mungkin bagian bisnis. Aku akan mengikuti jalan ayahku. Melanjutkan bisnisnya."

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana?" Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Aku akan masuk universitas yang sama. Hanya itu universitas yang bagus," Sasuke menatap kepulan asap dari tehnya.

"Hinata-chan bagaimana?" Naruto menatap Hinata.

Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun segera tersadar. "Eh?"

"Kau masuk universitas mana nantin?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

"Soal itu…," sejenak Hinata ragu. Apa ia harus memberitahu tentang beasiswanya? Semua orang akan tahu bahwa ia kana meninggalkan Konoha. "Aku tidak tahu.."

"Kau harus memikirkannya dnegan segera," Naruto memasukan potongan donat ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan.

Hinata menunduk, kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tak menydari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

"Jaa, Sakura-chan," Hinata melambai pada Sakura.

"Jaa, Hinata-chan," Sakura balas melambai, hingga akhirnya hilang di tikungan.

Hinata kembali berjalan. Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya. Rumah mereka memang searah. Hinata ingat, dulu mereka seorng sekali pulang bersama. Terkadang mampir untuk membeli es di pinggir jalan. Namun, Hinata tak yakin ia dapat melakukannya lagi.

Suasana terlihat sangat cangung. Hinata tak mengicapkan satu kata pun. Atau lebih tepatnya tak dapat. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan.

"Sasuke.."

"Hinata.."

Keduanya berhenti berjalan. Ternyata pikiran mereka memang sama.

"Kau duluan," Hinata memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke.

"Kau dulu saja," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, kau saja. Yang ingin aku sampaikan tak berguna," Hinata menunduk.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu. "Kau… apa benar kau mencintaiku?"

Hinata terperanjat. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sejenak ia terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakana? "Ya," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dan Sakura?"

Hinata semakin terkejut. Ia sadar, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar percaya dengan perkataan Sakura. Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Kau takkan percaya dnegan apa yang kukatakan."

Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam. Hinata mulai berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke menahan Hinata dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selama ini? Tidakah kau tahu Sakura selama ini menderita?" Sasuke berteriak. "Tinggalkan kami!"

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Menatap Sasuke dnegan tajam.

"Sakuralah yang selama ini membuatku menderita," jerit Hinata dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaan hatinya.

"Apakah kau perlu tahu?" akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Tenang, setenang mungkin.

"Tch, kau pengganggu. Jangan pernah lagi masuk dalam kehidupanku," Sasuke mengibaskan tangan Hinata, berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata diam menahan tangis.

"Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengisinya dengan lengkap," Hinata menyerahkan formulir beasiswa kepada ayahnya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata meangguk lemah. "Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan di sini." Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

"Selamat ya.."

Canda tawa memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang begitu luas.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid-murid Konoha High School. Ini berarti akan menjadi hari terakhir Hinata untuk bertemu dnegan teman-temannya. Besok, ia harus segera pergi ke Amerika. Melanjutkan studinya.

"Ne, Hinata, selamat ya," Sakura memeluk Hinata.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. Selamat juga ya," Hinata balas memeluk Sakura. "Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersneyum lebar. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi. Toh, kita akan masuk universitas yang sama."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Amerika."

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Hinata bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Amerika?"

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia melangkah keluar dari aula pesta yang besar. "Aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

"A-apa?" Sakura menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika. Aku rasa, tidak baik mensia-siakan suatu hal yang bahkan akan jarang kita dapat. Dan terlebih lagi, untuk apa aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin kudapat. Jadi, lebih baik aku meraih apa yang dapat kuraih sekarang," Hinata memandang bintang-bintang di langit.

"Hinata… Kenapa?" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap sosok Sakura dalam balutan gaun pink-nya. "Aku yakin, kau dapat membuatnya bahagia."

Tangis Sakura pecah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata. Bahkan mungkin ia adalah orang teregois di dunia ini. Bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Hinata melangkah mendekati Sakura. memeluknya perlahan.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ucap Hinata tegar.

"G-gomen ne," kata Sakura di sela isakannya. "Ini semua salahku."

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku mengerti bagaimana kau mencintai Sasuke. Setiap wanita akan melakukan hal yang sama," Hinata mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama," Sakura memandang Hinata.

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi, aku akan menerima orang yang melakukan hal itu," Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata… Gomen ne…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Sakura.

"Apakah… kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke memandnag bingung kearah Sakura.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Apakah kau akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan nanti?" Sakura mulai terisak.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Hinata…" Sakura memandang Sauske lekat-lekat.

Sakura menghela nafas memulai ceritanya. "Ia akan ke Amerika…"

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring gelisah di atas kasurnya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi esok. Ia akan ke Amerika. Hinata mendesah. Apa keputusan yang ia ambil ini benar.

Hinata bangkit berdiri menuju maja belajarnya. Ia menyalakan lampu meja berwarna ungu di atas meja. Tangannya terulur manrik selembar kertas. Mengetukkan pensil, menulis kenangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dengan gelisah. Ah, sinar matahari sudah menelusup dari sela jendela kamarnya. Hari ini, bukankah akan menjadi hari dimana Hinata pergi? Sasuke duduk dnegan gelisah. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau ikut tidak?" terdengar suara teriakan dari luar ruangan. Sasuke tahu itu pasti Itachi.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Kepalanya terasa sakit, entah mengapa.

"Mengantar Hinata di bandara," Itachi kembali berseru.

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit. "Ti-tidak." Teriaknya membalas Itachi. Ia kembali berbaring, berharap sakit kepalanya segera hilang.

"Baiklah," Itachi segera pergi menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng. "Ia tidak ikut."

"Hinata pasti sangat sedih," Fugaku menyeruput tehnya. "Ayo pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

Hinata memandang keramaian bandara dengan gelisah. Akankah Sasuke datang? Sakura yang mengetahui kegelisahan sahabatnya segera menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya segalanya," ungkap Sakura.

"A-apa?" Hinata memandang Sakura.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya," Sakura terssenyum lembut.

_Flashback…_

"_Amerika?" entah suatu hal darimana membuat Sasuke terperangah mendengarnya._

"_Ia mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika. Kau tahu sendiri, ia adalah murid terbaik di sekolah kita," Sakura menunduk._

"_Lalu apa hubungannya denganku kalau dia pergi?" Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura tak peduli._

"_Ada satu hal yang harus kuluruskan di sini," Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Semua yang kukatakan tentang Hinata itu bohong." Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir._

"_Apa maksudmu?" nada bicara Sasuke meninggi._

_Sakura terisak. "Semuanya salahku. Aku yang mengarang semua cerita bohong itu."_

"_Katakan yang sbenarnya,"_

"_Hinata adalah pacarmu yang sebenarnya. Kau mencintainya walau pada awalnya Hinata sama sekali tak mencintaimu. Kau yang dingin berusaha membuat dirimu hangat di hadapan Hinata. Membuat Hinata akhirnya luluh padamu. Kau berhasil membuatnya mencintaimu. Saat kejadian itu, kau tengah merayakan setahun hubungan kalian. Tapi kalian mengalami kecelakaan,"_

"_Kenapa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"_

"_Karena…" Sakura terdiam. "Aku mencintaimu…"_

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memegang kepalanya yang terasa benar-benar sakit. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Bayangan demi bayangan Hinata berdatangan silih berganti. Hinata tersenyum. Hinata tertawa. Hinata menangis. Hinata… Hinata…

Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Tangannya masih saja memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata,"_

"_Aku akan menunggumu,"_

"_Kau suka?"_

Suara siapa itu? Apa ia pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu?

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Membiarkan peristiwa-peristiwanya dengan Hinata lewat begitu saja. Ia terperanjat. Ia mengingatnya. Ia ingat. Ia ingat.

"Hinata…" Sasuke berlari ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Semua penumpang pesawat Konoha Air 733 tujuan Amerika, diharapkan segera menuju pintu 3 untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada semua penumpang…"

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia berbalik menatap semua yang menunggunya. Sakura, Naruto, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, juga Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi.

"Baik-baiklah di sana. Jangan lupa kirim surat," Sakura memeluk Hinata.

"Pasti," Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto memandang Hinata sedih lalu memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Neji tersenyum pada Hinata. Memberinya dukungan. Hanabi ikut tersenyum di samping sang kakak.

"Hinata, semoga kau berhasil," Mikoto memeluk Hinata. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Mikoto baa-san tak perlu menangis," Hinata tersenyum.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya tersenyum manis menatap Hinata. Fugaku yang berdiri di samping Mikoto menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke samping mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum.

Hinata berjalan mendekati sang ayah. "Hinata…"

"Tou-san.." Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Otou-san akan merindukanmu," Hiashi memeluk putrinya.

"Hinata juga," isak Hinata.

"Pergilah," Hiashi mengusap air mata Hinata. "Perusahaan Hyuuga memerlukanmu."

Hinata tertawa. Ia mengangguk. Ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu tiga yang terlihat mulai sepi. Ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya, menatap semua orang yang memberinya dukungan. Hati kecilnya ingin sekali melihat bayangan Sasuke.

"Ah," Hinata teringat sesuatu. Ia berlari kearah Sakura. memberikan sebuah amplop padanya. "Berikan padanya," bisik Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tenang saja,"

Hinata kembali menuju pintu tiga. Tersenyum manis seraya melambai. "Sampai jumpa semuanya."

Semuanya melambai pada Hinata. Hinata memberikan tiket dan paspornya pada petugas.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan pergi. Kau bisa bahagia… sekarang,"

.

.

.

"Hinata!" Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam bandara.

Matanya yang tajam menatap bayangan kedua orangtuanya dan yang lainnya tengah berdiri berkumpul. Sasuke berharap masih adanya sosok Hinata dalam kumpulan itu.

"Hinata!" Sasuke kembali memanggil nama Hinata.

Semuanya berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata.. ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mmeberikan amplop yang baru saja diberikan Hinata. Sasuke membuka amplop itu dengan kasar. Membaca kalimat demi kaliamat yang ada. Tak terasa air mata mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Hinata… gomen ne.."

.

.

.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Halo, Sasuke. Eh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku menulis ini pada malam sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika. _

_Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf karena selama ini selalu mengganggu. Aku doakan semoga kisah cintamu berjalan lancar. Doakan agar aku cepat dapat pacar di Amerika ya :P_

_Oh iya, apa kau ingat aku pernah memberikanmu sebuah gelang? Ah, tak mungkin kau ingat. Aku harap kau selalu memakai gelang itu. aku tidak yakin aku akan kembali ke Jepang lagi. Mungkin, aku akan menetap di Amerika dan menjalankan usaha otou-san di sana. Dalam amplop ini, aku menyelipkan gelang yang kupakai. Atau dengan kata lain, aku menitipkannya padamu. Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu ya. Aku harap kau juga tak melupakanku._

_Ah, banyak sekali hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tapi butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menulis semuanya. Satu hal yang selalu ingin aku sampaikan. Aku akan selalu mencintai… Sasuke-kun_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_._

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

**Nah, ini End atau TBC? Wkwkw… masih ada kelanjutannya kok (y) Terimakasih yang sudah me-review. Chapter lalu banyak yang bilang chapternya kependekan. Nah, kali ini author sudah berusaha panjangin gimana hasilnya? Semoga lebih bagus. Chapter depan akan author post kemungkinan 1-2 minggu ke depan. Tetap me-review ya. Thx readers! ^0^**


	5. Chapter 5

Secret of My Love

Chapter V

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

.

.

_Kalau saja aku dapat memutar waktu_

_Walau hanya beberapa menit dalam hidupku_

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu_

_Merindukan kembalinya waktu_

.

.

Review Chapter IV:

Sakura tersenyum lalu mmeberikan amplop yang baru saja diberikan Hinata. Sasuke membuka amplop itu dengan kasar. Membaca kalimat demi kaliamat yang ada. Tak terasa air mata mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Hinata… gomen ne.."

.

.

.

_6 tahun kemudian…_

"Hubungi aku kalau sudah selelsai," suara lembut itu terdengar tegas. Tangannya yang semula memegang gagang telepon, kini membalikan gagang itu ke tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sibuk membolak-balik tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

Tak berapa lama, ia terpaku pada selembar kertas bercetak rapi. Kertas itu tak seperti kertas-kertas lain yang hanya polos berwarna putih. Kertas itu berwarna biru muda. Ia membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera. Tangannya kembali menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya.

"Hubungi aku ke saluran tiga. Sekarang,"

"Baik, Nona Hinata,"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin, tou-san," Hinata membelokan mobilnya. Suara ayahnya masih terdengar jelas melalui speaker teleponnya.

"Kau harus pulang, Hinata. Kau belum pulang ke Jepang sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Tou-san dan Neji-nii sudah capek pulang pergi ke Amerika. Kini, saatnya kau mengalah. Lagipula, Hanabi sebentar lagi akan lulus. Kau tak mau melihat acara kelulusannya?" sang ayah tak putus asa membujuk putrinya.

"Pekerjaanku sangat banyak di sini. Salahkan perusahaan ayah yang terlalu besar," Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah. Minta saja Kakashi untuk mengurusnya sementara," Hiashi tetap membujuk Hinata. "Hanya dua atau tiga minggu di Jepang."

"Ya, akan kupikirkan. Mungkin aku akan ke Jepang. Seklaigus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan kita," Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Baiklah, ayah tunggu," suara Hiashi mulai terdengar ceria.

"Aku putuskan dulu ya. Nanti malam aku telepon lagi. Jaa ne," Hinata memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Jaa,"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san,"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sementara. Tangannya masih membereskan beberapa lembar kertas di meja kerjanya. Matanya menatap tajam asisten pribadinya, Lee. Lee mengulurkan koran harian Konoha yang baru saja terbit.

"Hinata-san akan ke Jepang," ujarnya.

Sasuke segera tertarik dengan perkataan Lee. Ia menarik koran itu dengan kasar. Matanya sibuk membaca artikel yang tertera di halaman utama koran itu.

**Hinata Hyuuga, Wakil Presiden Perusahaan Hyuuga Akan Mengunjungi Jepang**

Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Ia segera membaca kelanjutan dari artikel tersebut.

**Hampir enam tahun tak kembali, pengusaha Hinata Hyuuga mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya minggu nanti. Hinata mengaku bahwa ia akan mengikuti pesta ulangtahun perusahaan Hyuuga yang ke-50. Kabarnya ia juga akan menetap di Jepang selama dua atau tiga minggu.**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia.

"Hinata,"

.

.

.

Hinata menjejakan kakinya di Jepang. Ia meluruskan punggungnya. Setelah melewati perjalanan jauh di pesawat, seluruh tubuh Hinata terasa kaku. Tentu saja. Perjalanan dari Amerika ke Jepang butuh waktu yang panjang.

Hinata berjalan pelan ke bandara. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ah, banyak yang berubah dari bandara ini. jauh lebih luas dan tertib daripada enam tahun yang lalu. Setelah mengurus berbagai keperluan, Hinata berjalan keluar mencari keluarganya. Dilihatnya, Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi tengah berada di depan restoran. Begitu menyadari keberadaan Hinata, Hiashi segera mendekat diikuti Neji dan Hanabi.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi.

"Otou-san.." Hinata memeluk ayahnya. "Aku rindu sekali pada otou-san."

Hiashi balas memeluk putrinya erat. "Senang kau kembali."

"Hinata," Neji menatap Hinata. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. "Perusahaan kita maju sekali."

Hinata tertawa. "Berkat bantuan nii-san juga." Hinata tersenyum. "Hanabi-chan, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Hanabi tertawa. "Beres. Aku akan lulus kuliah minggu depan. Hinata nee-chan harus melihatku ya."

Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya. "Pasti."

"Eh, Hinata, apa kau sudah dengar kabar mengenai Sasuke?" tanya Neji hati-hati.

Hinata menatap Neji. "Sasuke?" tanyanya seklai lagi.

Neji menunduk. "Ah, kita harus pulang. Makan malam menunggu."

"Iya, ayo pulang. Hanabi lapar sekali," Hanabi mengetahui perasaan kakaknya.

"Baiklah," Hinata mtngikuti Hanabi, Hiashi dan Neji ke mobil.

Namun, Hinata masih menyimpan rasa penasaran pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ah, kamar ini sama sekali tak berubah. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Bahkan susunan buku-buku dalam rak masih tak berubah. Hinata berjalan pelan ke meja belajarnya. Buku-buku pelajarannya semasa SMA masih menunmpuk di situ. Hinata menarik salah satu di antaranya. Selembar kertas sukses meluncur menuruni buku itu.

Hinata menarik kertas itu. Sebuah foto. Tampak di dalamnya semua teman-teman sekelasnya berpose di depan laboraterium botani. Saat itu mereka berstudi wisata ke sana. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sakura berpose bersama Ino. Lalu, ada Shikamari dengan wajah malas dan Chouji yang berfoto bersama bungkus makanannya. Sai dengan wajah pucatnya sibuk memperhatikan sketsa gedung botani itu. Naruto berseru semangat bersama Lee. Hinata sendiri sedang tersenyum di samping Shino dan Kiba. Hinata menulusuri foto itu. Telunujuknya mengarah pada seorang lelaki. Hinata terpaku.

"Sasuke.." gumamnya.

Ah, Hinata menaruh foto itu dengan pelan. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik ke samping. Masih dapat dilihatnya foto Sasuke bersamanya pada kencan pertama mereka. Tak sadar, air mata membasahi pipi Hinata. Ia rindu Sasuke. Ia rindu. Tapi, ia juga takut akan mengalami sakit hati yang sama.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ia segera mengecek ponselnya. Sebuah e-mail dari Sakura.

_From : Sakura_

_To : Hinata_

_Subject :No Subject_

_Hinata-chan! Kudengar kau kembali ya? Mampirlah ke tempatku kalau kau ada waktu. Nanti kuhubungi Naruto juga. Ia pasti akan merindukanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumah sakit tempatku berkerja saja. Konoha International Hospital. Kutunggu ya… _

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Konoha International Hospital. Hinata menarik tas kecilnya. Mungkin, saatnya ia kembali.

.

.

.

"Haruno-san, ada yang mencarimu," seorang suster menjengukan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Sakura.

"Ya, suruh masuk saja," jawab Sakura sambil merapikan alat-alat kerjanya.

"Sakura-chan," suara Hinata mengusik telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang tengah memasukan obat ke dalam rak menoleh. Iris emerald-nya menangkap sosok Hinata yang berdiri manis. Ia masih malu-malu seperti dulu. Rambutnya lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Ia jauh berbeda dengan Hinata yang ia lihat di koran harian Konoha. Bukan Hinata dengan wajah tegasnya. Tapi Hinata sebenarnya yang pamalu dan manis.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura melangkah memeluk Hinata erat. "Kapan kau tiba di Jepang?"

"Tadi pagi," jawab Hinata melepas pelukan Sakura. "Karena kangen padamu, jadi aku memutuskan mampir sebentar."

"Kau tak banyak berubah," Sakura memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Ayo duduk. Mau minum apa?"

"Tak usah repot-repot. Aku hanya sebentar saja," Hinata duduk di kursi yang disediakan. "Sekedar melepas rindu."

"Berapa lama kau akan di Jepang?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekitar dua atau tiga minggu. Pekerjaanku menumpuk di Amerika," Hinata mengeluh.

"Jadi orang sukses memang susah ya," canda Sakura.

Keduanya tertawa. Hinata berbincang cukup lama dengan sahabatnya itu. Tak sadar, seorang lelaki bermata biru safir memperhatikan mereka. Sakura yang menatap kea rah pintu melihat kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Naruto? Kapan kau tiba?" Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"Baru saja. Sepertinya kau ada tamu. Aku permisi dulu," Naruto hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu," Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah lupa ya?"

Mata Naruto melebar menatap Hinata. "Hi-hinata?"

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah melewati pusat keramaian kota. Walau hampir tengah malam, sepertinya orang-orang masih sibuk dnegan pekerjaan mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia merapatkan mantel tebal yang dipakainya. Ini sudah musim dingin. Sebentar lagi Natal.

Sasuke kembali melangkah. Ia melewati sepasang muda-mudi yang bergandengan di tengah keramaian kota. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab. Sasuke kembali teringat Hinata. Dulu, ia juga seperti itu. Menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Memberinya kehangatan.

Tangannya masuk semakin dalam ke kantong mantelnya. Ah, Hinata. Apa kau sudah di Jepang sekarang? Sasuke ingin sekali melihat sosok Hinata. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu.

Tiba-tiba, matanya yang tajam menatap sosok Sakura yang tengah berjalan bersama Naruto. Namun, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang menarik perhatiannya ialah gadis bersurai indigo yang berjalan di antara keduanya. Gadis itu menggunakan mantel ungu muda. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai melewati punggungnya. Sebuah syal melilit lehernya. Yang membuat Sasuke semakin tercengang adalah iris matanya yang berwarna lavender itu. Tak ada orang lain yang memilikinya selain Hyuuga.

Kaki Sasuke bergerak cepat. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati kota. Hatinya berkata dengan yakin. Itu adalah Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke di tengah dinginnya musim salju.

Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan semakin memasuki kerumunan. Lalu, berbelok memasuki sebuah kafe. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ketiganya sudah hialng dari kerumunan.

"Hinata," gumam Sauske putus asa.

"Kau dimana?"

.

.

.

Hinata kembali memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sebuah dress ungu muda selutut bermotif bunga kecil-kecil. Hinata menguncir rambutnya sebagian lalu menambahkan hiasan bunga berenda. Ia kembali memandang pantulan wajahnya.

"Sedikit bedak mungkin akan membantu," Hinata membedaki wajahnya. "Sempurna."

Hinata menarik sepatu putihnya lalu memakainya. Tak lupa ia memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tas mungilnya. Segera ia turun ke bawah. Ia tak sabar menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Hyuuga yang ke-50. Tampak wajah ayahnya mengenakan setelan jas. Juga tampak Neji dan Hanabi yang sudah menunggu.

"Hinata nee-chan. Kau cantik sekali," Hanabi memuji Hinata.

"Ah, Hanabi terlalu membesar-besarkan," rona merah memenuhi wajah Hinata.

"Kau memang cantik, Hinata," Neji menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Hiashi.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan kembali jas yang ia kenakan. Ia berharap adanya kehadiran Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Ini adalah pesta ulangtahun perusahaannya. Ia seharusnya datang.

"Sasuke, ayo berangkat," suara Itachi menggema memenuhi ruangan.

"Hn," Sasuke menuju ke bawah. Ia memang ingin segera ke pesta itu.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang. Melewati pusat kota menuju hotel bintang lima tempat acara besar-besaran itu dilaksanakan. Begitu tiba, Sasuke turun dari mobil diikuti Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Jujur, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Ia tak sabar bertemu Hinata. Sekaligus gugup.

"Fugaku," suara Hiashi mengusik telinga Sasuke.

Fugaku mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh. "Hiashi. Lama tak berjumpa."

Neji mengikuti Hiashi dari belakang. Matanya menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti mencari Hinata. Neji hanya diam menunduk. Itachi yang akrab dengan Neji mengahampirinya.

"Neji. Bagaimana perusahaanmu?" tanya Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

Keduanya kembali terlibat percakapan seru. Sasuke melangkah masuk. Ia menelusup di antara kerumunan berusaha mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Hadirin semuanya," suara MC terdengar nyaring di telinga Sasuke. "Untuk memulai acara ini, mari kita sambut presiden utama perusahaan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga."

Sasuke tak tertarik dengan kata-kata sambutan Hiashi. Namun, ia langsung tertarik begitu mendengar Hinata dipanggil menuju panggung. Mata Sasuke langusng terfokus pada sosok gadis cantik berbalut dress ungu yang menaiki panggung dengan anggun. Berpuluh-puluh wartawan mengerumuninya. Bagaimana tidak? Perusahaan Hyuuga adalah perusahaan terbesar kedua di Jepang dan juga perusahaan terbesar kelima di dunia setelah perusahaan Uchiha. Di usianya yang masih beegitu muda, Hinata sudah mampu menjadi wakil presiden kepercayaan Hiashi.

"Hinata," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Hinata memberi sedikit sambutan. Ia turun dari panggung dengan anggun. Beberapa orang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbincang. Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati Hinata. Namun, kakinya berhenti beberapa langkah. Apakah Hinata akan memaafkannya?

Hinata merasa ia diperhatikan. Ia menoleh sedikit menangkap sosok Sasuke dalam balutan jasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sasuke. Apa ia sudah mengingatnya?

Keduanya berpandnagan dalam diam. Menunggu salah satu di antaranya memecah keheningan. Hinata menunduk pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berbincang. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai," sapanya gugup.

"Hai," Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kudengar kau juga sukses dengan bisnismu."

"Baik. Kau sendiri… bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga baik. Kita bertemu lain waktu," Hinata beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Entah apa yang medorong Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata.

"Aku mohon… jangan pergi lagi…"

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Hiks… TBC lagi ternyata. Chapter selanjutnya akan author post 2 minggu lagi. Atau mungkin secepatnya. Thanks buat yang ngeriew ya. Author terkesan :"). Khususnya buat hii-kun08. You're my best friend and reader ever! Buat semuanya juga kok. Pembaca setia yang nggak bisa author sebutin satu per satu. Thanks a lot ya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Secret of My Love

Chapter VI

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

.

.

_Tapi ketika semuanya kembali_

_Aku tak dapat menutup mata lagi_

_Aku tak dapat menghindar lagi_

_Hingga kembali jatuh dalam pelukanmu lagi_

.

.

Review Chapter V:

"Aku juga baik. Kita bertemu lain waktu," Hinata beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Entah apa yang medorong Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata.

"Aku mohon… jangan pergi lagi…"

.

.

Hinata terpaku pada tempatnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Tangannya merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Sasuke. Hinata ingin melepasnya. Tapi entah mengapa itu hanya membuatnya semakin erat menggenggamnya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengontrol emosi yang semakin bergejolak.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku hanya mencintaimu di dunia ini, Hinata," sekali lagi, suara Sasuke membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kencang.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan iris lavendernya. Tangannya dengan lembut melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya putus asa.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sedang banyak urusan sekarang," ujar Hinata lembut tapi sangat menusuk hati Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku tidak bercanda," Sasuke mengguncang bahu Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kuat. "Lepaskan aku," ia mengeraskan suaranya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu berbalik menatap Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata merasa tak nyaman.

"Maaf, kalian bisa melanjutkan pestanya," ujar Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hinata," Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh harap.

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya menggeleng. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi hatinya selalu penuh keraguan. Ia ragu kalau saja Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Ia ragi kalau Sasuke akan melukainya lagi. Ia ragu. Tapi, rahasia dalam hatinya terus saja melonjak ingin keluar.

Hinata mengeraskan hatinya. Ia bukan Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang lemah. Sekarang ia adalah Hinata yang baru. Yang sudah mampu membangun benteng pertahanan dengan air matanya. Hinata yang tak lagi akan menangis jika menghadapi suatu hal yang menyulitkan.

"Aku harus pergi," Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Sasuke memandang Hinata putus asa. Ia hanya terpaku pada tempatnya. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya masih menyimpan rasa. Tapi, keduanya takut mengungkapkan cinta.

"Maafkan aku,"

.

.

.

"Pukul tiga. Ya. Apa? Sekarang? Tidak bisa. Aku sudah buat janji dengan yang lain. Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana dalam lima belas menit. Ya. Terimakasih," Hinata meletakkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam tas. Ia segera menyambar tasnya lalu memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Ia memandang pantulan wajahnya di atas cermin. Setelah merapikan tatanan rambutnya, ia melesat keluar kamarmya.

"Hanabi!" teriak Hinata sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Iya, nee-chan?" Hanabi terburu-buru menghampiri Hinata.

"Jaga rumah sebentar ya. Nee-chan ada urusan. Jangan biarkan orang asing masuk," Hinata mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi, nee-chan kan sedang libur. Kenapa masih ada klien," protes Hanabi. "Kita masih belum menonton video lalu…"

"Nee-chan akan segera kembali. Pekerjaan bisa terjadi di mana saja. Aku pergi dulu. Bilang pada otou-san aku pergi ya," Hinata segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya.

Hanabi memandang Hinata cemberut. Ia lekas-lekas menutup pintu begitu mobil Hinata telah hilang di balik tikungan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia memencet tombol radio dan segera saja terdengar alunan musik yang menenangkan.

"Baiklah, pendengar setia Konoha FM. Sekarang kita akan buka sesi _music for my love_," ucap penyiar radio itu bersemangat. "Kita akan cek pesan yang masuk."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Dulu Sasuke juga pernah mengirimkan request lagu atas initial '_Raven_'. Ah, apa mungkin Sasuke juga kana mengirimkan request padanya lagi? Itu mustahil.

"Nah, kita sudah dapatkan satu yang menarik sekali. Kali ini dari pendengar setia kita… hm… namanya sedikit aneh," pembaca berita itu membuat para pendengarnya penasaran. "Dari _Raven_!"

Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Raven? Apa mungkin Sasuke…

"Kita baca pesannya. Ia ingin mengucapkan permintaan maafnya kepada Hinata Hyuuga. Wah, ternyata _Raven_ kita ini jatuh cinta pada pengusaha Konoha, Hinata Hyuuga. Katanya juga, ia ingin mendengar ungkapan rahasia cinta yang sebenarnya dari hati Hinata. Nah, Hinata Hyuuga, kalau kau mendengarkan pesan ini, kamu harus segera menemui '_Raven_' yang misterius ini ya. Oke, langsung ke request-nya, kita mainkan lagu ini, khusus untuk Hinata Hyuuga, _Secret of My Love_,"

Hinata mendengarkan music itu dengan antusias. Musik yang menggambarkan ungkapan rahasia cinta seorang lelaki yang selama ini ia pendam. Hinata menahan tangisnya. Apa Sasuke benar-benar akan kembali?

.

.

.

Hinata memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan lusuh. Ia kembali membaca alamat yang dikirimkan Ino, sekertarisnya, beberapa waktu lalu. Ia yakin, ini adalah kantor klien yang dimaksud. Tapi, kenapa bangunannya seperti ini?

Hinata memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan memastikan sendiri. Begitu ia turun, seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam mengampirinya. Matanya terlindung oleh kacamata hitam dan kepalanya botak. Hinata menatapnya ngeri. Lelaki ini mirip sekali dengan penjahat di film yang kemarin ia tonton bersama dengan Hanabi.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya lelaki itu.

Hinata mengangguk. Keringat mulai mengucur melalui pelipisnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Silahkan ikut saya," ujar lelaki itu tegas.

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Ia terpaksa berlari kecil mengikuti lelaki itu, karena langkahnya yang terlalu panjang.

"Kau bisa masuk lewat sini," ujar lelaki itu menunjukan sebuah pintu yang hampir bobrok.

Hinata memandangnya curiga. "Kau yakin?"

"Cepat masuk," lelaki itu berbicara sedikit keras.

Hinata semakin curiga. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Hinata merogoh tasnya. Ia bersyukur ponselnya berbunyi pada saat yang tepat. Namun, ketika ia hendak menjawab panggilannya, lelaki di sampingnya menyambar ponselnya. Untunglah, Hinata sempat memencet tanda 'yes'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hinata.

"Halo, halo," suara terdengar dari ponsel Hinata. "Halo, Hinata."

"Ikut aku," lelaki itu mencengkeram tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," Hinata meronta dengan kuat.

BUK!

Hinata jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah balok kayu menghantam punggungnya.

"Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Halo? Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Hinata?" Sasuke panik mendengar teriakan Hinata.

Tak lama, sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke semakin panik. Ia berusaha menelepon Hinata lagi dan lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Sasuke seggera menelepon rumah Hinata. "Halo?"

"Eh, Sasuke nii-san. Ada apa?" suara Hanabi mengusik pendengaran Sasuke.

"Apa ada Hinata di situ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nee-chan? Hinata nee-chan baru saja pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Hanabi.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah ia libur?"

"Entahlah. Kata Hinata nee-chan, ia harus bertemu klien mendadak," jawab Hanabi tidak jelas. Maklum saja, ia sedang makan.

"Klien?" tanya Sasuke curiga. "Kua tahu siapa kliennya?"

"Kenapa Sasuke nii-san menjadi ingin tahu begini? Bukankah biasanya nii-san tidak peduli?" tanya Hanabi ketus. Ia tahu bagaimana Sasuke melukai hati Hinata. Dulu, Hinata sering bercerita pada Hanabi mengingat umur mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh.

"Hanabi, dengar. Aku bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan Hinata dengan bisnisnya. Tapi, ini sudah bahaya," jelas Sasuke.

"Bahaya bagaimana? Memangnya bertemu klien itu berbahaya?" tanya Hanabi. "Ada-ada saja."

"Bukan bahaya itu maksudnya, Hanabi. Tadi aku sempat menelepon Hinata. Dan Hinata sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan sesorang," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Bertengkar? Dengan siapa?" Hanabi mulai antusias.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, kalau Hinata tidak pulang sampai pukul sepuluh nanti, hubungi aku," Sasuke memutuskan sambungannya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Hanabi mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempat semula.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Tapi, belum ada tanda-tanda telepon dari Hinata maupun Hanabi. Sasuke mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke masih sajsa terus berusaha menelepon Hinata.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku,"_

Suara Hinata yang meronta terus saja terngiang di telinganya. Perasaannya tak enak. Apakah Hinata akan baik-baik saja? Suara siapa itu sebenarnya?

Kriing… Kriing… Kriing…

Sasuke segera mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi. "Halo?" ujarnya tak sabar.

"Sasuke," suara itu mendesis di telinga Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Kau lupa padaku, hm?" suara itu terdengar memuakkan.

Sasuke memutar otaknya berusaha mencari jawaban. "Kau…"

"Ya.. ini aku. Madara," sekarang terdengar tawa meremehkan.

"Madara! Apa yang.." Sasuke tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sasuke-kun.." sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di situ?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Aku membawanya kemari. Gadis itu benar-benar partner yang menyulitkan ya. Ia benar-benar keras kepala," ujar Madara licik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Sasuke menahan marah.

"Cukup mudah. Datanglah ke sini. Kau tidak lupa bagaimana kau menghancurkan bisnisku? Serahkan jabatanmu yang seharusnya adalah milikku,"

"Kau.. jangan pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan perusahaan Uchiha!" Sasuke meluapkan amarhnya.

"Ooh.. tak apa, Sasuke.." suara Madara terdengat semakin memuakkan. "Tapi kau, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.."

"Hinata," Sasuke berbisik putus asa.

"Sasuke! Jangan kemari! Aku tidak apa-apa," terdnegar teriakan Hinata.

Piiiipp….

Sambungan terputus. Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya.

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan. Ia harus menyelamatkan Hinata. Ia kembali mengingat dimana markas Madara. Tangannya membanting stir mobil membelok kea rah sebuah bangunan lusuh. Ia memarkir mobilnya sembarangan. Matanya yang tajam mampu melihat bayangan mobil Hinata yang tertutup semak-semak.

Ia menarik ponselnya. Memencet beberapa angka, lalu melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Ia melihat adanya suatu sinar yang datang dari arah sebuah ruangan. Ia berlari kea rah ruangan itu dan mendobrak pintunya.

Mata onyx-nya melebar begitu melihat kondisi Hinata yang sedikit mengenaskan. Wajahnya tampak pucat, kaki dan tangannya terikat di sebuah kursi, beberapa luka lebam tampak memenuhi wajahnya.

"Sasuke," ujar Hinata lemah. Air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia lega Sasuke telah datang sekaligus ia takut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat seakan ingin memberitahu Sasuke sesuatu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Hinata berteriak dengan sisa tenganya.

Sasuke tidak berhenti melangkah, ia juga tak mengatakan apapun. Matanya hanya menatap tajam Hinata seolah memberitahunya tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Tangannya terulur melepaska ikatan tali Hinata.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan mendekat!" Hinata menjauhi Sasuke. "Lari dari sini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke putus asa. "Kenapa kau masih tidak menerima hatiku?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Pergi. Orang-orang itu akan tiba."

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka," Sasuke memeluk Hinata. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata menangis di bahu Sasuke membuat Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan bergerak!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, mendorong Hinata ke belakang punggungnya.

"Madara," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau datang juga, Sasuke," Madara keluar dari balik bayang-bayang. Matanya tajam menatap Sasuke. Di belakangnya muncul orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang membawa pistol. "Keluarkan kertasnya."

Seorang suruhan Madara membawa selembar kertas. Madara melemparkan kertas itu ke hadapan Sasuke. "Isi itu sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya menantang.

Madara hanya menyeringai. "Lihat ke belakang."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata. Matanya membelalak kaget. Seingatnya Hinata masih di belakang punggungnya tadi, dan sekarang…

Sebuah pistol bertengger indah di sebelah kepala Hinata. Seorang lelaki berwajah menyeramkan memgang pistol itu. Hinata tetap tenang dalam posisinya. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata.

"Hinata.." Sasuke semakin cemas.

"Cepat tanda tangan surat itu!" Madara semakin mendesak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dan surat itu bergantian. Kalau ia menandatangani surat itu, sama saja ia mengkhianati perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi, jika ia tidak menandatanganinya… Hinata…

DOR!

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu memandang sekeliling dengan cemas.

DOR!

Bunyi peluru api kembali terdengar. Tak berapa lama, berpuluh-puluh orang berpakaian polisi memasuki ruangan sempit itu.

"Angkat tangan! Jangan ada yang bergerak!" suara yang terdengar familiar mengusik pendengaran Hinata.

"Neji nii-san.." Hinata tersneyum lega.

"Sial," Madara mengumpat.

Dnegan cepat, para polisi itu menangkap para penjahat.

"Hinata," Neji muncul dari balik pintu.

Hinata menangis lega. Ia memeluk Neji. "Akhirnya kau datang…"

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat," Neji mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. "Dimana Sasuke? Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Jangan Neji nii-san," Hinata menahan Neji. "Ini bukan salahnya."

"Tapi ia membawamu masuk dalam bahaya," jelas Neji.

"Nii-san, ia tidak membawaku dalam bahaya. Buktinya, aku baik-baik saja," Hinata menatap Neji. "Aku akan bicara padanya."

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ambang pintu dimana Sasuke berdiri. Sementara Neji segera mengurusi urusan kepolisian yang lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun… Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu hubungan mesra kakak dan adik," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa cemburu," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Toh, kita tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata kecewa. "Kukira kau tadi menyatakan cinta padaku. Ya sudahlah." Hinata berjalan pergi.

Sasuke menahan Hinata. "Kau menganggap tadi.. pengakuan cinta?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku akan tunjukan pengakuan cinta yang sebenarnya," Sasuke memajukan wajahnya kea rah Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia menutup matanya. Tapi…

BUK!

"Sasuke! Mau kau apakan Hinata!" suara Neji menggema memecah malam.

.

.

.

8 tahun kemudian…

"Yuichi, jangan lari-lari, sayang. Nanti jatuh," Hinata menangkap anak laki-laki yang semula tengah berlari.

"Yuichi ingin main dengan okaa-san," Yuichi, anak Hinata, merajuk.

"Sudah malam, mainnya nanti ya," Hinata berusaha membujuk putra pertamanya itu.

"Huh, okaa-san pasti tidak mau main dengan Yuichi, maunya main dengan otou-san," Yuichi memasang muka cemberut.

"Bukan begitu.." Hinata kewalahan. "Besok Yuichi kan harus masuk sekolah. Tidurnya tidak boleh terlalu malam ya.."

"Nanti kalau Yuichi sudah main dengan okaa-san, Yuichi mau tidur," Yuichi berkata dengan keras kepala.

"Yuichi harus tidur. Sekarang saatnya okaa-san main dengan otou-san," Sasuke muncul di ambang pintu.

"Huaaa… tidak mau… okaa-san tidak boleh dimainin sama otou-san," Yuichi justru menangis.

"Tapi otou-san mau main sama okaa-san," Sasuke ikut keras kepala.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus mengalah dnegan anakmu," Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yuk, Yuichi, kita tidur saja ya. Nanti okaa-san bacakan dongeng. Sekaligus kita bacakan dongeng untuk Hikari, adikmu. Oke?"

"Oke. Tapi, otou-san tidak boleh ikut!" Yuichi menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, otou-san tidak ikut. Oke?" Hinata menggandeng tanga putranya masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar Yuichi perlahan. Ia menghela nafas lega. Begitu berbalik, ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kenapa kau membela Yuichi?" tanya Sasuke ikut merajuk. "Aku ingin main denganmu juga."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," Hinata tertawa.

"Setidaknya kita berdua sekarang," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil.

"Dasar," Hinata tersneyum kecil sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Sasuke ikut merebahkan dirinya. "Hinata."

"Hm," jawab Hinata.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm?" jawab Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Walau aku lupa ingatan lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak,"

"Walau kau pergi ke Amerika lagi?"

"Tidak akan,"

"Walau aku pacaran dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak,"

"Walau aku tak pernah mengatakan cinta padamu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa yang tidak?"

"Karena kau sudah tahu semua rahasia cintamu. Aku tahu kau takkan melupakanku karena aku selalu ada dalam memorimu. Aku tahu aku takkan ke Amerika karena kau akan menetap di hatimu. Aku tahu kau takkan pacaran dnegan Sakura karena kau sudah menikahiku. Dan aku tahu kau takkan pernah mengatakan cinta padaku karena kau telah menunjukan apa itu cinta padaku," Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ia menatap Hinata. Memajukan wajahnya perlahan dan…

"Otou-san jangan merebut mainanku!"

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

**Yuhuuuu…. Akhirnya the end juga ^^ itu artinya, berakhir sudah cerita ini. sori kalo banyak typos dan juga rada lama post-nya. Author banyak ulangan =_= Terimakasih buat semua reviewers, Author semangat nulis karena kalian semua. Thank you all… ^0^**

**Thanks for :**

**Hii-kun08, Uchiha HinaHime, Dyaar Otaku, hanna,uzumaki, Rei Atsuko, Anne Garbo, hime-hinata, vaan harvestmoon, guest, hinataholic, Cahya LavenderHyUchiha, aindri961, Luluk Minam Cullen, .7, Rayuuula, Nokia7610, Vampire Uchiha, Renina Nee-chan, Uchiha Hana Hime, gothiclolita89, avrillita97, lina tyolina, sweetlaiii, Nokia 7610 FPI OS7, nazuka hanami, hinataholic, hinata itu imut, ulva-chan, chibi beary, Uchiha Hinata, hana37, susan, Enternal Dream Chowz, Hallow-sama, uzumakiberiza, chibi beary, Katsumi Higashiyama, chan, hinatauchiha69, Nata-chan OneRock'er, Nainai-chan ^^**


End file.
